


Take

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Want, Take, Have [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place a few months after Want<br/>Sam 14-16, Dean 18-20</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few months after Want  
> Sam 14-16, Dean 18-20

Sam waited only long enough to be sure that his father was actually gone before putting his plan into motion. He smiled, thinking of all the things he wanted to do with Dean, things he had been having to resist doing because their father was around. But John had left on a hunt and would be gone for at least a month. It gave the boys the privacy they so desperately needed. Sam paced the living room, waiting for Dean to exit the shower. 

Sam locked the door and walked over to the couch, stripping as he moved around the room. He sprawled out on the couch, one arm slung over the back, the other one draped along his stomach. His fingers lay mere inches from his cock, but he held back from touching himself just yet. He knew Dean would be down soon and wanted to wait for his brother before he got himself too worked up. 

Dean came downstairs, towel wrapped around his hips, drops of water trailing down his chest. It was just going to be him and Sammy all alone for at least a month, maybe more knowing their dad and he could only imagine all the things the two of them could get up to in that time. “Hey, Sammy...” his words trailed off when he saw the younger Winchester smiling at him from the couch.

Sam let his fingers trail down to his cock, lightly stroking the hard flesh, “Mmmm, hey, Dean. I missed you.” 

Dean swallowed hard, letting the towel drop as he prowled his way over to Sam. He dropped to his knees, knocking Sam’s hand away as he took the hard length into his mouth. God how he had missed this, missed the feel of Sammy filling his mouth, missed his taste. He moaned against Sam’s flesh when the younger boy snaked his fingers into Dean’s hair, gently holding Dean in place. 

“Dean, so good, you always know just what I need,” Sam said in a husky voice as Dean bobbed up and down his hard length. 

Dean looked up at him, lips wrapped tightly around his treat, eyes locking with Sam’s letting Sam know just how much he was enjoying himself. He ran his hands up and down Sam’s inner thighs before moving to brush at Sam’s entrance. He was pleasantly surprised to find Sam already prepped for him, and his fingers slipped inside with ease. “Slut,” he said in an amused voice.

“Yeah, you know you love it,” Sam said with grin, spreading his long legs farther apart, one braced against the back of the couch, the other draping over Dean’s should. “But I’m your slut, Dean.”

“Yeah, Baby Boy, that you are,” Dean agreed, pulling himself from his knees and positioning Sammy just the way he wanted him. “Always want you, Sweetheart,” he said softly, lining himself up with Sam’s hole. He grabbed Sam’s hips pulling the young man closer to him as he slowly, teasingly slow, entered his tight channel. “Mmmm, God, Sammy, so good. Always so good with you.”

Sam moaned as Dean bottomed out, the older Winchester not moving, letting Sam adjust to him. “Damn it, Dean, move already,” Sam whined, wanting Dean to fuck him and fuck him now, hard. 

Dean shook his head, laughing slightly, “Can’t, not yet, Sammy. God it’s been too long, don’t wanna cum too soon. Always seem to be coming too soon with you.” After a few moments though, he took pity on Sam, on himself and began to thrust slowly in and out of the younger Winchester. 

Sam wrapped a hand around the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “Dean, please, more,” he said between kisses. “Missed having you, missed this.” 

Dean smiled against Sam’s lips, his thrusts intensifying, knowing that this time might not last but that they would do this many more times in the future. He reached between them, grabbing Sammy’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Sammy, come on, Baby Boy, cum for me. Wanna feel it.”

Sam groaned, back arching as his orgasm hit him hard. It usually did when they did this, and Sam loved how much Dean got off on it. 

Within moments of Sam’s orgasm, Dean came as well. He collapsed against Sam, placing kisses along his neck as they both trembled with aftershocks.

\---

Two months later

\---

Sam waved his father goodbye, closing the motel door behind him. He knew he didn’t have much time, as John would be back in less than an hour. He smiled, watching his brother rest on the bed. Quickly he stripped, making his way over to where Dean lay, “Dean, I want you.”

Dean looked up at him, those four words enough to wake him from his nap, “Mmmm, c’mere, Baby Boy.” He crocked his finger at the younger Winchester, smiling as Sam crawled over his prone form. “Want you too, Baby. Always want you.”

Sam reached between them, opening Dean’s jeans and pushing them down his hips. He had taken to making sure he was ready at all times, just in case they could steal these brief moments together. He smiled when he saw that Dean had forgone wearing underwear. Sam straddled Dean’s hips, letting himself sink down onto the hard length. He threw his head back in ecstacy as Dean’s cock filled him completely. 

“God, Dean, so good,” he moaned, raising himself up and then letting himself slide down the hard member. 

Dean grasped Sam’s hips, raising and lowering the teen on his cock, thrusting up into the hot tight passage. God he loved when Sam took him like this, riding him like his life depended on having Dean just right there, “Baby boy, so good. Always so good to me, knew just what I needed didn’t you?”

“Yeah, just like that, Dean,” Sam moaned, biting his lip as Dean began to thrust up into him with hard harsh thrusts. They knew they could get caught and had to be quick, there wasn’t time for slow or gentle, not now. 

Dean wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist and flipped them so Sammy was on his back. He began slamming hard into the younger boy, panting as he trailed his lips along Sam’s neck. “One of these days gonna just be you and me, Sammy. Then I can have you like this whenever I want. Probably gonna keep you naked at all times, so I can just take you whenever I want. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Baby?” He knew he had left marks, but couldn’t be bothered to care, nothing mattered but his Sammy.

“God, yes, Dean. Yours, always yours. Want you to keep me forever.” 

“Forever, I like the sound of that,” Dean was close, and he knew that Sammy wouldn’t last long himself. He bit down on Sam’s shoulder, his orgasm overtaking him. Sam’s thighs tightened around his hips as he came hard and fast between them.

They rested briefly, cleaning up as best they could and getting redressed. Within minutes of their clean up job being finished their father walked back into the room, blissfully unaware of what the boys had been up to.


End file.
